


Coward's Way Out

by cleopatraslibrary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Auror Partners, Casual Sex, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Unrequited Love, but still sad tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleopatraslibrary/pseuds/cleopatraslibrary
Summary: A midnight confession to a man who pretends to sleep.





	Coward's Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the work of J.K. Rowling and is not my intellectual property. I intend no copyright infringement and seek no financial gain from this work. This work of fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> Not beta'd.

He laid comfortably on his stomach, his breathing slow and evenly paced and his head pillowed on his arm. Draco felt a tingle run down his spine when Potter’s magic caressed him, getting rid of the residual cum and sweat that came along with their nightly endeavors.

To be perfectly honest, he was content to fall asleep as he was. He trusted the green-eyed fool could make his way out of his apartment without any issue. He listened to the quiet rustling of clothing and Potter’s footsteps as he made his way across the room to, presumably, leave. Draco let out the breath he was holding and relaxed his shoulders.

On the other side of the room, Potter paused. Though Draco’s eyes were closed, he could sense him moving back towards the bed slowly, as if gauging his reaction. Draco did nothing and made sure to continue his even breaths.

A hand gently grazed his back and Draco did nothing to stop the involuntary shudder. It stopped, briefly, before tracing imaginary patterns on the dip of his back. What the hell was Potter doing?

“Hullo, again.”

Potter’s baritone was softer now, than when they were freshly post-coital. Usually it was gruff and sexy, still, but now, it was warm. Warm in a way Draco wasn’t prepared for.

“It seems you’re asleep, which, I must say, I’m glad you trust me enough to fall asleep in my presence.” Draco held in a derisive snort, but concerns began to swim around his mind. What was Potter’s goal, here?

“You looked especially delectable in the office today. It’s a rare sight not to see you in the full Auror garb, but you pull off a wonderful business casual.” The hand stopped on his back and Draco heard him swallow.

“I’m not sure how much longer I can go through with this arrangement. I will admit, my mind is starting to make up domestic scenarios which I know you’d gag at if you were to see them.” _You’ve got that right, Potter._

“I know you can’t hear me, but I think I’ve fallen in love with you.”

Dread filled Draco’s stomach.

“There, I said it.” Potter sounds sad. “It . . . doesn’t feel good, gloating about this to myself. Perhaps it will be the closure I need, however. Perhaps now I can move on. Or maybe, I’ll just continue on as a coward and pretend this means nothing to me. That _you_ mean nothing to me.” He continued to mutter to himself for a few seconds, before he walked away from Draco. The doorknob twisted and he heard a quiet, “Goodnight, Draco,” before there was a pop.

Draco grabbed his wand and let his magic guide his wishes of an open briefcase and folded clothing. He barely moved in bed as he flicked his wrist and saw a quill dab itself in ink and begin writing steadily on a piece of paper. He swished his wand once again and heard distant clatter in the other rooms of the flat.

He was most likely exhausting his magical core, but he didn’t particularly care.

Despite his quick packing, Draco got up the next day with an indifferent mask and a red Auror cloak, and walked into the office with an air of confidence to start his day. He interacted with Potter as he normally would and his partner saw nothing amiss.

It was only when the day was through and Weasley had collected Potter that Draco left their shared office to drop off his resignation into the Head Aurors memo box. He packed what little personal memorabilia he had into his pocket after shrinking them down and Apparated out of the Ministry of Magic for the last time.

Draco landed in his packed apartment and made sure he had everything he wanted tucked away into his pockets. It was a smart decision to wait one more day, before he left England for good. He pointedly did not think about Potter as he counted out the rest of this month’s pay and wrote a note, saying he would not be returning.

He knew this was the coward’s way out.

And yet, Draco didn’t care.

He had the world to see, and he wasn’t going to let his breaking, burning heart get in the way of a beautiful sight-seeing adventure.

He imagined his mother’s French foyer, with blue accents and golden antiques and Apparated out of England.

**Author's Note:**

> this is it, folks. i had a stroke of inspiration thanks to xx-thedarklord-xx, but it was nothing too cheerful. i just thought i'd post for this fandom and yeah. i hope y'all liked it! leave feedback and comments, it's all very appreciated. with love xx


End file.
